


Five Days

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, kylo ren has pockets okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: Kylo has been gone for five days and without word from him, you’re getting a little worried.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Valentines Day! So this is Kylo brand sweetness. Its just a short little thing I literally decided to write like two hours ago. Completely unedited. OOps. This is purely sugary, sweet, tooth rotting fluff with a little angsty angst mixed in. Its so ridiculously different from my last fic but I hope people like it anyway! Also, try to find the Halsey lyric I completely just...used nearly verbatim.

He was still alive, he had to still be alive. You would have felt it if he wasn’t, you were sure of it. You would know it if he had died. You would know. You hadn’t heard from Kylo in an alarming amount of time, one day while on a mission was standard, two was common, three could be written off easily…four gave you pause but five was ridiculous. Five days without him had set your nerves on edge. You had stormed up to Hux and demanded answers about his whereabouts and what his mission was and of course been refused, it was infuriating. You had thrown a datapad at a cadet who had come to your quarters with a simple question. Five whole days and there was no word from him. It was approaching six days now and you were desperately trying to calm yourself.

When you heard the door open with a whoosh, you expected some sort of unwanted intrusion and didn’t look up from where you were sitting, staring at nothing, letting every horrible scenario play out in your brain.

“Leave me alone.” You said finally, wanting to just wallow in your anxieties.

“You’re going to talk to me like that?” His voice made you whip around, he stood a few feet from the bed, he looked tired and a little ragged but not worse than that. You stood instantly, finding yourself rushing to be close to him.

“You were gone forever-“

“Five days.” Kylo corrected, looking away from you in that irritated fashion you were so fond of.

“Nearly six! You’ve _never_ been gone that long.” You wanted to throw your arms around him and bury your face in his thick chest, you wanted to cling to him and beg him never to leave you again but you knew he wouldn’t respond well to that. He’d push you away, he’d turn cold, maybe angry. You always had to tread lightly with him.

“It could have been longer.” He said, “Were you that bored?” His eyes flicked to yours and blush settled in your cheeks, heating your face. You knew boredom wasn’t what had made those five, nearly six days terrible. It had been the worry that had slowly begun to eat away at you.

“I was worried.” You admitted, his face changed from slightly irritated amusement to confusion. His brow furrowed as he studied you, as if he couldn’t comprehend why you’d be worried.

“Worried?” He scoffed, his eyebrow raised, mocking you. “About-“

“You.” You said. Kylo’s lip twitched and he took a deep breath. You watched the rise of his chest, thankful that he was there, breathing, and real. Kylo took one long step towards you, closing the space between you. His hand found the back of your neck as soon as you were within reach and he dragged you close, his forehead pressed to yours. It was your turn to take a deep breath, it was shaky, your chest felt tight.

“You’re so stupid.” Kylo’s voice barely more than a whisper, but it was clear as day to you. You could fell the words tumble from his lips, you inhaled the breath he released to speak them.

“What-what do you mean?” You asked, afraid of his answer as soon as you asked the question.

“Because you love me.” His words burned because they were so real. You looked away, you tried to turn your head but he held you there, close to him. You couldn’t escape the truth in his words. It took you a moment to speak,

“That doesn’t make me stupid.” You said, hoping your words had some finality to them.

“Yes it does.” He growled, and now you couldn’t stay there like this anymore, so close to him, letting him hold you so gently while he mocked you. You ripped yourself away from him, stepping back. His eyes widened slightly, a vague sense of surprise playing over his face.

“Why?” You demanded.

“Because I could never love a perfect thing and not demolish it.” Kylo’s eyes met yours and you could see the pain and the frustration in them. It was the look of someone drowning it, calling out in silent anguish. He looked like the tortured man you knew him to be. Not the monster he could bring out as he sought power or was filled with rage. No. A tortured and tired man. All you could focus on was what he had just admitted. That you were perfect. That he _loved_ you. Kylo _loved_ you. The same love that made you worry for five days about his safety made him wish he didn’t love you so he wouldn’t hurt you. You tried not to smile but it was difficult.

“I’d let you.” The words left your mouth before you could stop them. They hovered between you and you wished you could pluck them out of the air and swallow them again but no, he looked into your eyes, trapping you with his gaze.

“I know.” He didn’t sound happy about it. You closed the space between you and you did throw your arms around his neck now, you couldn’t help it. You pressed your lips to his, and held yourself up to him. It took him a moment to respond but he kissed you back, one hand on your side and the other curling into the hair on the back of your head. His lips were so soft, plump and just as wonderful as always. When he broke away from you he looked like he was stealing himself to say something to you, as if there was something even scarier to admit.

“I…I have something for you.” He said.

“What?” You asked. Kylo reached under his outer armor, going into the pocket in his trousers and he pulled out a slightly crushed flower. It was just a little pink bud, flattened, drying out, and dying but it was beautiful. You looked up at him as he held it out to you.

“Kylo-“

“Just take it.” He said, irritation back in his voice. You reached out and took from him.

“Why?”

“You wore a dress once…it was this color. I…” he broke off and rolled his eyes before staring down at the flower in your fingers. “I like that dress.” He said. “I saw this on the first day I was gone and just thought of you and wanted to bring it.” Kylo couldn’t look at you. He was struggling to say this. Your mouth had gone completely dry, your heart was racing and your chest felt tight.

He had carried around this tiny flower that reminded him of you for five days. Just to give to you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Follow me over on cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
